Austin & Ally - Passions and Changes
by StartTheStars
Summary: Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez out at night, but when they return, Sonic Boom had been on fire, and Ally and her father had to move to Chicago to her aunt's house. Feelings by Ally Austin are coming back, but how they will live a passion if Ally will not be in Miami?


Austin and Ally - Passions and Changes

Ally was laying on top of a desk a new guitar, it seemed apparent that cost a lot of money. Austin was coming alone without Ten, since he and Trish started dating. -Our Ally! This guitar seems very expensive, I think I'll steal it! He said while laughing. -If you steal this guitar, I'll steal your heart and sell your mother! She said seriously, then it seemed that guitar was very, very expensive. He did not say anything because I did not want to leave mad. It felt like they were not 100% as they were friends since the two had finished dating, so he decided to change the subject. -Have you made a new song? We need a new Friday. I'm not finished yet, I'm totally out of ideas! Ten and Trish came hand in hand very cheerful, joyful too much. -Guys, took off 4 tickets to go to a restaurant! Trish said as she handed the tickets. -I remember this restaurant, it was the last one you worked. Ally said. The four were very excited. That night they were going back to Sonic Boom. When they were on their way, one block further, there was a lot of smoke in the sky that night, and Trish was getting worried. -Ally, do not you think that smoke ... Ally ran within a second she thought the worst. Austin left behind her quickly, because I had never seen her running so fast. When Ally arrived, he saw a lot of fire inside the store, and very nervous, was about to enter the store, there was a fire extinguisher to put out the fire. Before Austin arrived in time, Ally has already come, leaving him more concerned, while Trish and Dez came to his direction. Austin entered the store trying to find Ally, and soon spotted holding a fire extinguisher and putting out the fire quickly and coughing a lot. -Ally we leave here, you will not get out the fire all! Let's call the firemen! Austin said pulling his arm. -Not Austin! I can not risk losing all this store, please! His voice was shaky and she was coughing a lot. And I can not risk losing you! Please, let's go! Ally could not answer anything, and was very dizzy, almost falling. Austin held her in his arms and carried her to the street. Is she okay? Ten said worried. If I had not arrived in time she would be there! Ally Austin said as he coughed. Firefighters arrived and extinguished the fire around. Ally leaned in Austin, his legs were wobbly and she could not stand up straight. Austin was up awkwardly seemed that feeling he had for her turned increasingly. After the firemen left, Ally walked slowly toward the middle of the store. Everything was burned and there was left no instrument that still sell this. It would still take a reviewed to find what would sell, but by the way would not have many. I'm sorry Ally! Austin put his arm over her. -Alright Austin, was not your fault. I do not know how it happened. I have to call my dad, I do not know how to tell him that. Before she caught the phone, his father walked through the door of the shop facing Ally. -Ally, you should have stayed in the store! Look what happened! Ally started rubbing her eyes and went upstairs to see if the piano she composes her songs was there. She smiled when she saw that nothing had happened up there. Austin came to her, and when she saw she was sitting on the piano, then went to sit with her. -Good thing our little corner of the music is saved, this piano has many memories of our songs! Austin started playing the first song that Ally had done, but a little slow pace. Ally also played a few notes and opened a small smile, but it disappeared when she thought about some things. What happened Ally? How my father and I are going to live now? Nothing over almost any instrument, and we have no money to rebuild the store. She got up and opened the drawer where there was a box with money she had saved for awhile. -Here's 200 dollars only going to buy a guitar. She put a box back in the drawer and lay down on the couch she her father had bought for his birthday. Austin had never seen her so sad as she was then, and just trying to think of some way to help Ally.  
The next day, Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez were looking for some tools to try to sell. They had found only two harmonicas blowing a flute and a triangle. Ally sat at the counter, trying to find a way to talk to his father that they had found almost nothing in the Sonic Boom, when she saw her father coming happy. What happened dad? After what happened yesterday, I thought I would take some time for you to smile like that! She talked about opening a small smile as well. -I got Ally! Her aunt has a store bugiganças historical facts that can yield some money so we can open another store! Ally smiled broadly and hugged him. Austin embraced, followed by Trish and Dez, forming a big group hug. And in what place it is? I never knew that my aunt! Is that block away from Miami? Ally smiled. Not exactly! It's in Chicago! We're moving there in two weeks. But do not worry, maybe once a year we can come to Miami for you to visit your friends! Lester started jumping, but Ally was paralyzed, she had not even thought of moving to another street, and did not want to separate from their friends. Would never be enough even see them once a day, imagine a year! She did not believe. Austin did not think that option, he can not imagine seeing away from Ally, and in that moment they were reconnecting. And now? How would they keep writing songs?  
Later, Austin went home, entered his room and tried to think of some way to get help Ally. And then he remembered when Ally donated all instruments for children, and to replenish the store, they did a show where he sang several songs and arrecadava much money, and in the end they reporam the store. He smiled brightly and took his cell phone to call Ally to tell the news. -Ally? I have great news. Austin-I am busy. -But it is a way for you to earn money to buy tools to store and not moving! Really? But how? -We can do the same thing when you donated all instruments store for kids! -Really! Good idea Austin! It's a great idea! Then you can come to the store to see what we can do? I call the Ten and Trish too! Ally-Ok!  
After discussing all, Ally called his father to tell the idea of Austin. Non-Ally! You can not do that! Ally was in shock, never thought that his father would deny a way to earn money, especially to help us restore the whole store. -But why? -Why I've ticked all with his aunt, and will give a lot of work! Where will you find the equipment for such a show? -I do not know, we found a way! That left a piano, drums and guitar! We can touch! -To that idea, but I thought it was great you find instruments up there! So I can sell them! -WHAT? That's the piano I did all the songs with Austin! You can not sell it! -Yes, I can, because now you will not even be able to write more songs with Austin because we're moving! -But dad ... Non-Ally! Period! Lester left the store and went home angry. Ally tried to hold back tears trying to get out of your eye. She ran up the stairs and closed the door. Austin was very upset by what was happening and followed. -Ally? Can I come in? Ally did not answer, so he came in and closed the door. She sat on the floor, leaning on a locker with his head down. When Austin saw Ally, he stared at her, and she too. His eyes were filled with tears, but she did not cry, and looked at the windows. He sat on the floor beside Ally. -Ally, I'm sorry. -I never thought that my father would deny it! Before he spoke something else, she opened the door and went down. Appeared that she was very ashamed that saw her crying. Ten and Trish had left, hoping to convince Lester to leave the show and Ally do not sell your piano. Ally Austin went way down. She looked away and tried to go somewhere in the store that he did not follow. -Ally waiting! He began to run behind her and grabbed her arm. Ally-Please listen to me! Get out! What do you want? Make me more nervous? Angrier? I want to cry anymore? No! Of course not! -Then let me! He did not let go of her arm and picked her up. Me-Austin loose! Austin took the shop counter and sat there. What do you want? -Ally, if you move, I may never see you, and I have to say something to you, then please listen to me, this is perhaps one of the last conversations we have! Ally stopped to talk and move and just stood staring at him. Ally was so sensitive at that moment she just started crying and hugging Austin. He braçou strong and tried to comfort her by saying he would find some way to help her. Austin knew that this was the only opportunity to speak whatever he felt for Ally, so he just opened his mouth and began to speak, still hugging her, he began to look his brown eyes and spoke. -Ally, since we broke up, I can not stop thinking about you. We only broke up because I thought you did not like me anymore, but Ally, I wanna be with you forever! I love Ally Dawson! I do not know if you feel the same for me, but I know my feelings, and I know that I love you very much! Ally was so happy, she smiled brightly and kept looking in his eyes. Their noses were approaching, and they whispered to each other with eyes closed. -So you love Ally? -I always loved you! Their noses were getting through, and his lips touched lightly. Austin and Ally did not think about anything, and that moment was being wonderful. They moved away. But-and now Austin? Austin did not understand, it seemed that she was not satisfied. What happened? How I'll stay away from you now that we are so close? The situation worsened! -Ally, I'll never get away from you! I swear I'll find a way to be together, even if I have to go together! He hugged her stronger and Ally felt safe with him. Lester entered the store and spoke with Ally. -Ally, I have to apologize to you! Ten and Trish convinced me that your friendship was very strong, and I can not break it. Please Ally, I'm sorry! I will not sell your piano, and let you do the show! Ally hugged his father and smiled broadly.  
But better things still happened. Ally was surprised when later, children were coming with various instruments. Several guitars, guitars, drums, flutes, drums, harmonicas, bass, violins ... But ... Why are you bringing all these instruments? The teacher who brought those children to respond. -When you gave all those instruments for the kids, our school has become well known. When we found out that the Sonic Boom had caught fire, we need to help her, and then we trouce all these instruments to replenish the store! Ally was so glad that I did not speak another word besides shouting "thank you. She hugged Austin very strong, leaving no other reaction besides a hug too, and then he kissed her hugs holding her face. That was the best day of all. Austin revealed all his feelings, he knew she felt the same, and the store was full of new instruments, we are now doing with Ally stay with him forever!  
END


End file.
